Here Without You sequel to Ninja from the Clouds
by animefan03
Summary: Jade now alone and pregnant is depressed...Who is there to help her? Not Sasuke...but maybe Neji Hyuuga could try. Living with Neji is sure going to have some weird moments...especially when he likes her! :p Please Rate and Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

It had been three months since you first found out, and 2 months, a week and 3 days since you'd last seen him. Being pregnant was not what was bothering you...it was how much you missed him. You were 3 and 1/2 months into your pregnancy and sitting in Tsunade's office waiting for her. You were wearing a kimono to hide your stomach. You looked like this:

She had invited you to talk about your condition. Tsunade walked in with Izumo and Kotetsu carrying two large stacks of books.  
You: "Hello"  
Tsunade: "Hello, How are you feeling lately?"  
You: "Fine, I guess..."stare at the floor  
Tsunade: "Put down those books and bring us some tea"   
Kotestsu & Izumo: "Yes ma'am" They put the books down on Tsunade's desk and walked out.  
You: giggle "They are very obedient."  
Tsunade: "Yes, the certainly are. Well, I invited you here to talk about a few things"  
You: "Yes, what's wrong?"  
Tsunade: "Nothings wrong...I'm just worried. You're only 16 and that is a very young age to carry a child."  
You: "I am aware of that and I still wish to go through with having a child."  
Tsunade; "Oh, I know that, I just would like to know after the child is born, what will you do with it?"  
You: "I want to raise my child. I have been looking for a job lately and found some good openings."  
Tsunade: "Ok, and your parents house has been falling apart lately. You need to find better living arrangements. Would you like to stay with someone?"  
You: "Umm...yes i guess..."  
Tsunade: "Good! I have talked to Ms. Hinata Hyuuga prior to now and she says that her cousin Neji, may have an opening in his home in which you could stay"  
You: "Oh! No I couldn't that would be asking too much."  
Tsunade: "No, no, she insisted that you stay. Oh here's our tea."  
A servant walks in with a pot of tea. She set you both down glasses and pours some into each glass.   
You: "Thank you"  
Servant: bow "Your welcome ma'am"  
Tsunade: "Yes thank you. You're dismissed."  
The servant leaves and you are still trying to convince Tsunade that you can't live with Neji...she wins of course.  
Tsunade: "So you'll live with Neji Hyuuga?"  
You: "Under one condition...I work for my stay."  
Tsunade: "Then it's settled Kotetsu & Izumo have already left to get your things and you can go get to know Neji."  
You: "o...ok Thank you Tsunade-sama!"  
Tsunade: "You're welcome"  
You walk out of her office to start your new life living with Neji Hyuuga...  
You: sigh "This is going to be weird..."


	2. Chapter 2

You: This is going to be weird  
????: What is?  
You turn around and are now face to face with none other than Neji Hyuuga.  
You: blush N-nothing!  
Neji: Ohok, liar  
You:p  
Neji: chuckles  
You: Whats so funny?  
Neji: Oh, Nothing  
You: Liar!  
Neji: chuckles  
You: ;p  
Awkward Silence  
You: Sooooo.Is it really ok if I stay with you? I mean I dont want to be intruding!  
Neji: No really its fine  
You: Ok then! But I am going to work for my stay!  
Neji: There is no need  
You: "But there is need. I cannot just live with you for no charge"  
Neji: "You don't need to...but if you insist I suppose you can clean the house if you must."  
You: "Thank you Neji"  
Neji: "No problem"  
You:D  
You and Neji walked the rest of the way to his house in silence. As you entered the house you noticed that it was almost spotless and that it hardly looked lived in. There were only a few things lying here or there nothing too much. A book, a magazine of Tenten's, that's all you saw out of place. You took off your shoes and followed Neji up the stairs and down a hall until you reached a door. He opened it and showed you in. The walls were a light rose color and the bedding was a burgandy/crimson color.  
You: "N-neji...It's beautiful!"  
Neji: "I'm glad you like it."  
You: "Thank You!!!"  
Neji: "You're welcome. I'm sorry Jade, but I have to go train with Tenten and Lee"  
You: "Oh, ok! See you later!"  
Neji: "Goodbye"  
Neji leaves. You hear a knock at the door. You open it and Kotetsu and Izumo are standing there with bags of your stuff.  
You: "Oh, come in"  
Kotetsu: "Here's your stuff"  
You: "Thank you"  
Izumo: "No problem"  
Kotetsu: "It was nothing"  
You: "No, thanks so much. Would you like to stay for dinner or tea"  
Izumo: "Sure"  
Kotetsu: "I don't see why not"  
You: "I'll have dinner ready around 5"  
Kotetsu: "See ya then"  
Izumo: "Se you later"  
You: -"Bye"  
After they leave you spent a few hours just unpacking, and tidying up the nonexistant mess. Then when you realized it was almost 4:30 you began to prepare dinner. You set the table for four and then when you heard a knock at the door you answered it to let in Kotetsu and Izumo. You invited them to sit at the table and patiently waited a half hour for Neji to come home before serving them. You sat down and ate with them. When they finished they started a small chat with you.  
Izumo: "So...Tsunade-sama tells us that you are carrying a child."  
You: O.O blush "Umm...yes I am but I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else. I don't know what people will think of me."  
Kotetsu: "Don't worry we won't tell anyone. But i want to ask you a question...not that it's any of my business but, who is the father?"  
You: "Sasuke..."you say as the tears well up in your eyes. You hold them back and let your hair fall into your face preventing them from seeing the tears in your eyes.  
Kotetsu: "I...err...umm...we better get going"  
Izumo: "Yes, Tsunade-sama is going to be wanting us to return soon"  
You: "Yes, I understand. See you later."  
Kotetsu: "See ya"  
Izumo: "Bye"  
Before Izumo leaves he wraps you into a warm hug. You cheer up somewhat and smile at them as you see them out. You clean up the remains of dinner and set aside a plate for Neji and place it in the microwave. You unpack the last back and stumble upon a picture of you and Sasuke at the Sakura Festival. Of course Naruto had taken it without your knowing but he had given it to you as a present after Sasuke left. The tears now fell down your face but you stopped yourself. You walked downstairs and sat on the couch, turned on the t.v. and slowly fell asleep.

Neji's P.O.V.  
You walked into the house and looked around. Setting your keys down you walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge. It said:

Neji,  
I left you a plate from dinner in the microwave. I hope you like it. Sorry for not waiting for you. I hope you don't mind. Thank you again!  
Sincerely,  
Jade  
You smiled and walked downstairs because you heard that the tv was on. As you reached the bottom of the stairs you saw Jade curled up and shivering, sleeping on the couch. You ran upstairs and got a blanket then put the blanket on her. She mumbled something about being cold and then she was quietly sleeping. You smiled and walked back upstairs to eat. She made a plate of mashed potatoes, gravy, and some beef, green beans sprouts, and carrots. After you finished eating you went downstairs by Jade and leaned down. Then you did something you had been longing to do since you first saw her, you leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She stirred lightly but continued sleeping.  
You: "Good night Jade"  
Jade: "Zzz..."  
You walked back upstairs and changed into you sleeping clothes and climbed into bed with thoughts of Jade filling your head.

Jade's P.O.V.  
You woke up and saw that you had a blanket.  
You: "I wonder if...no...he wouldn't...would he? Whatever...Zzz"


	3. Chapter 3

You: Zzz

Youre walking down a hall of a hospital. Its dark and youre all alone. You hear whispering. You look down. To your horror your stomach is large and VERY noticeable. The whispers grow louder. Fear grips you as you break into a run. Theres someone at the end of the hall.  
You: gasp "S-Sasuke?...Is that you?" Sasuke: "Yes, Its me,well sort of"  
He steps into the light revealing himself. His skin was pale and scaly. He peered back at you with golden eyes full of malice and hatred. He looked at you and licked his lips with his tongue which was now long and slimy almost snake-like. You: shudder "What has happened to you"  
Sasuke: "Im fine...Orochimaru, he...made me so much stronger" chuckles deeply  
You: "What has he done to you"  
Sasuke: "You dont like it"  
You: "I-Im sorry"  
He starts to fade into the distance.  
You: "No! Sasuke come back! Dont leave me"  
Jade...Jade...Jade...Jade!  
End Dream

Your eyes fly open and Neji is next to you shaking your shoulders. You: "Neji, Whats wrong"  
Neji: "You were screaming so I came down to see what was wrong. Are you ok"  
You: "Im ok it was just...a dream"  
Neji: "About him"  
You: "Y-yes...but he was so different, so hateful. His skin it was pale and clammy and his eyes...those malicious eyes...almost like...a snake"  
Neji: shocked O.O You: "I-Im scared"  
Tears began to well up in your eyes yet again. Its still pitch black but you turn your head away so Neji woulnt see you cry.  
Neji: "Jade"  
You: sniffle "Hmm"  
You feel Neji wrap his arms around you and pull your head into his chest. You let the tears go and begin to sob into his chest. He rocks you back and forth in a soothing motion as he strokes your hair. Your arms wrap limply around him. It felt good to be comforted again. You looked up at Neji and he leaned his face close to yours. Your heart starts to race as you begin to panick. You feel his hand place itself upon your cheek. You close your eyes. His lips press upon yours

Flashback You bury your head into Sasuke's chest and start to cry again. YOu cried for about an hour when you finally stopped. His shirt was soaking wet.  
You: "OMG! I'm so sorry. You must think I'm some kind of blubbering idiot"  
Sasuke: "No, really its ok"  
He tells you about his past and how his brother killed his clan. He then looks into you teary eyes lifts up your chin and kisses you. You feel his warm lips against yours. You close your eyes. Then you feel his tongue against your lips pleading for entrance. You happily allow it. You two were kissing for like a few minutes. You break the kiss.  
End Flashback

You pull away suddenly. You: "I cant...no...Im sorry"  
Neji: "You still love him dont you"  
You: "Yes, and I always will"  
Neji: "I understand...but still, Im here for you. You can tell me anything. I want to help you"  
You: "sniffle Thank you...and there is one thing I should tell you"  
Neji: "Hmm? What is it"  
You: "Im pregnant"  
Neji: O.O You//// " I know"  
Neji: "I'm sorry...that just shocked me"  
You: "It's Sasuke's child"  
Neji: "I know, but does he"  
You: look down "No, I tried to tel him, but...I"  
Neji: "Oh I see"  
You: "Maybe, if I would've told him, he wouldn't hav"  
Neji: "It's not your fault. There's nothing you can do now"  
You: "I know...but I just can't help but think that"  
Neji: "You need to get some sleep, Jade. Come upstairs. Then tomorrow we'll go shopping and get a doctor's appointment for you"  
You: blush "Thank you" smile  
He leads you upstairs and gives you a hug. You climb into your bed and fall asleep.

Morning You wake up at 6 and go into the kitchen. You start cooking breakfast. A while later Neji walks down the stairs and sits at the table. You smile brightly and serve him some breakfast.  
You: "Here you go"  
Neji: "Thank you"  
You: "You're welcome"  
Suddenly your stomach flips uncomfortably. You feel the chunks rise in your throat. You run upstairs to the bathroom and drop to your knees in front of the toilet and puke. Neji runs up behind you and holds your hair back out of your face. The vomit just keeps coming. After throwing up about three or four times you shakily sit up and flush the toilet. Neji brings you a cup of water and helps you up so you can rinse your mouth.  
You: "I'm sorry"  
Neji: "It's ok. Do you feel any better"  
You: "A little, thank you"  
Neji: "Do you want to eat something"  
You: "Sure"  
Neji helps you downstairs to the table. You thank him and start to eat. After eating you relaxed in your chair.  
Neji: "Do you want to got shopping or stay home and rest"  
You: "I feel better. I think we should go shopping"  
Neji: "Ok then, Let's go"  
You and Neji went shopping at the market. He brought you to the local pharmacy and bought you some soda to settle your stomach.  
Neji: "Umm...Jade"  
You: "Yes"  
Neji: "While we're here we might as well buy diapers and formula"  
You: O///O "Oh, yea...I guess. To prepare ahead of time"  
Neji nodded as a light rosy color cam to his cheeks. After shopping you made an appointment with Tsunade herself.  
You: "Wow, what a day"  
Neji: "Yea time to head home"  
You: "Oh, ok but I have to talk to Temari and Haku today"  
Neji: "Well you should go now befor it gets late. Haku's staying with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro now right"  
You: "Yup! Well then, I'll be back later ok"  
Neji: "See you later"  
You: "Bye"  
Neji: "Come home soon, okay"  
You: smile "Sure thing"  
You parted with Neji on your way to tell your two best friends that you were pregnant...oh my!! 


	4. Chapter 4

You walked down the street to Temari's and Gaara's house. As you reached the doorstep you were about to turn around and chicken out, but Temari opened the door.  
Temari: "Hey Jade! I haven't seen you in a LONG time! I miss you"  
She pulls you into a back breaking hug.  
You: "Temari...AIR"  
Temari: lets go"Sorry"  
You: smile "I missed you too! Umm...anyway, I need to talk to you, Gaara, and Haku. Are they here"  
Temari: "Yea, one second. Come in, sit down"  
You walk in and take a seat on the couch. Temari: yells upstairs"Haku, Gaara, Jade's here and she want's to talk to you guys"  
Woosh!! Before you knew it they had both appeared before you. You: ' "H-hey guys...umm there's something you all need to know"  
Temari: "Oh, What is it"  
Haku: "Yes"  
Gaara: "Hnn"  
You: "Well...umm...here it goes, I'm pregnant"  
Temari: O.O Haku: O.O Gaara: O.O You: giggle "I knew it...I'll be on my way now"  
You go to get up and Temari pushes you back onto the couch.  
You: --' "Umm..." grin "What's the matter"  
Temari: "Why didn't you tell me before? This is so sudden"  
You: "I know"  
Gaara: "Who's the father?" smirk  
You: -- "Sasuke! I'm not some kind of whore!" :p Haku: chuckle  
Temari: "Oh...Does he know"  
You: "No He left before I could tell him"  
Temari hugs you as she begins to cry.  
You: "Temari...Don't cry I'm okay with it. Really I am"  
She ignores you and continues crying. You smile though really wanting to break down and cry with her. You had do be strong.  
You: "Temari, Please don't cry. I don't want to see you cry. I don't want to start feeling sorry for my self."smile  
Temari: teary-eyedsmiles "Sorry, I just kinda, lost it. Sorry for freaking you out." You: hug her tightly "It's ok!" :D Haku: hugs you "I'll be here for you whenever you need me"  
You: "Thank you Umm...Gaara"  
Gaara: "Hmm"  
You: "I'm sorry"  
Gaara: "You have no reason to apologize to me. You've done nothing wrong to me"  
You: "Oh...Well then, Oh my" (you just noticed how late it's getting) "I better get home. Neji will be worried." You wave to everyone and tell them all good bye. Just before you leave you say good bye to your animals which are staying there as well (that is until you get back on your feet). You hustle down the street on your way to Neji's. You feel a presence behind you. You whirl around and come face to face with...

You whirl around and come face to face with Izumo. You: sigh "You scared me"  
Izumo: "Sorry, I just thought I'd see to it that you got home safely"  
You: eying him supiciously "Oh, ok"  
As the two of you reach Neji's house you thank him and go inside. You: "Neji? Neji are you there"  
????: "He's in the shower"  
You: O.O You look downstairs and spot Kiba on the couch with Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji, and Shino. On the other couch sat Iruka, Kakashi, Genma, and Asuma. You: "Hello" :D Naruto jumps up and pulls you into a tight bear hug. You gasp for air, but hug him back. He pulls back and looks really serious all of a sudden.You started sweating and the nervousness on your face was now evident. You swallowed hard and took a deep breath.  
You: "Is something wrong Naruto"  
Naruto: big grin "Hahahaha!!!!" Fooled you!  
You: sweatdrop Thanks...It was wonderful...Not!  
There was a deep chuckle behind you. You wheeled around to see Neji laughing at your scare. You giggled and Naruto ushered you down the stairs. You plopped down on the couch next to Kiba. You steal the controller from Asuma and turn on Fruits Basket(I LOVE Fruits Basket!!). As you are intently watching you fail to notice two pesky chuunin slip onto the couch on either side of you. You feel a hand on your shoulder creeping down towards your chest.  
You: "KOTETSU!!! HANDS OFF THE BOOBS"  
Izumo: XD Kotetsu: pouts You feel the room grow cold and you look to the source of the chill in the air. Neji, obviously pissed is icily glaring at Kotetsu. You smirk in triumph and get up to go sit on Kakashis lap. You grin and flip your hair at Kotetsu and smirk. Hearing the jounin start to laugh you giggled. Neji sighed and sat there in fury.  
You: yawn "Well Im tired! Off to bed for me! Nightynight ninjas!!" :p You ran upstairs and got your pjs on. Climbing into bed you laid down and thought about him.  
Sasuke...Why did you have to leave? put hand on stomach I need you...I thought you said you loved me. Did you just say that to have sex? No, Jade!!! Stop thinking that way...He loves me! Hell come back! I know it! He promised...No matter what happens I wont waver my feelings! I will always love him,even if he doesnt love me, or if hes different, or if...Whatever!! It DOESNT matter what hes like I will ALWAYS love Sasuke...only Sasuke!  
Sighing you closed your eyes and tried to sleep. Your efforts, however were futile...there was just no escaping it. You needed something...a part of him...a shirt...a shoe...ANYTHING!! You got up quietly and crept downstairs. You spotted Kakashi in the same spot with his nose shoved in one of his books.  
You: "Kakashi"  
Kakashi: looks up "Yes"  
You: "Can you come here for a minute I need to ask you a favor"  
Kakashi: gets up and comes over to you "What is it"  
You: "Can you take me to your house for a sec I need to get something"  
Kakashi: "Sure...C'mon"  
You: "We'll be right back Okay"  
You and Kakashi left Neji's. As you walked down the street, he eyed you curiously. You sighed and looked up to face him.  
Kakashi: "Is something wrong Jade"  
You: "No...Well its just that I miss him so much...and I need something of his...anything...something that smells like him"  
Kakashi: smile "I understand, take whatever you need." As you arrived at the house you wondered what had been washed or what had been changed. As you stepped in you realized that everything was exactly the same. You gave Kakashi a puzzled look. He chuckled.  
Kakashi: "I havent washed anything yet...Heh"  
You giggled and ran upstairs to Sasukes room. You hopped onto the bed. Kakashi appeared at the doorway. You gathered up the sheets in your hands and took in his scent. Your senses heightened and your mind flooded with memories of him. On your face sat a warm smile and you fell asleep almost immeadiately. Kakashi looked pityingly down upon you and left you there to sleep in the bed of your absent lover. Tears brimmed his eye as he realized just how much he meant to you. He cursed Sasuke mentally for being so dense and thinking you didnt care about him. Next Morning You woke up in a familiar bedyou blushed as you felt the familiar silk sheets slide against your body. You yawned groggily and reluctantly left the bed. You felt as if nothing had changed, you woke up hoping him leaving was all just a nightmare and that you had just woke up from it. As you peered downstairs you spotted Kakashi asleep on the couch book covering his face. You heard the sounds and took in the smells of something being cooked in the kitchen. You ran downstairs and felt the butterflies rise in your stomach. This was the moment of truth. You: "Sasuke?... 


	5. Chapter 5

You: "Sasuke"  
You peered around the corner as the butterflies rose in your stomach. Reality struck! Iruka was in the kitchen making breakfast while Kakashi slept. You, embarassed, ran into the bathroom. Once inside you slumped up against the wall. The shuffle of tired feet and a groggy morning groan was heard. Interested, you decided to take a peek. Kakashi was sitting at the table now. You strolled in nonchalantly as if you had just freshened up. Iruka laid a plate down in front of you.  
Iruka: "Eat"  
You: blink...blink "Okay"  
As you began to eat, Iruka gave a plate to Kakashi, and began to eat. You ate slowly so you wouldn't get sick. Iruka was a good cook, his food was delicious. You: "Thank you, Iruka-sensai"  
Iruka: "You're welcome"  
You: "Kakashi-sensai"  
Kakashi: "Hmm"  
You: "I'm pregnant"  
Iruka: O.O "You...are? Kakashi?! But he's 10 years older...and you're only 16"  
Kakashi: "Not with me, with Sasuke"  
You: blush  
Kakashi: "I know he doesn't know...so, what are you going to do"  
You: sigh "I don't know...what can I do? I'll wait for him, but until then, I need a job"  
Iruka: "You can't work when you're pregnant"  
You: "Hmm? Now what"  
Kakashi: "How long"  
You: "What"  
Kakashi: "How long will you wait for him"  
You: "Until the end of time. I love him more than anything! I could never love anohter that way"  
You glance over at the clock. It read 1 o'clock.  
You: O.O "EEP!! It's that late already! I gotta go bye! Thank you so much!! Bye"  
You scramble out the door and towards Neji's house. On the way you stop at Ino's flower shop. You stop in and begin picking out some plants for a garden and some fresh cut flowers for the house. You see Ino at the counter and try to hide behind a bush. You think she doesn't see her, but then she looks over in your direction and makes a motion for you to come over there with her finger. You begin to get up but Shikamaru walks up to her and claims her lips. He pulls away and smirks. The begin making out and touching eachother so you turn around to give them some privacy looking throught the flowers. Suddenly...

The bell for the front door rings catching them in the act. It was Genma.  
Genma: "Yo, you two get a room"  
Shikamaru: "Shut up!" blush  
Then all of a sudden he walked out leaving a flustered Ino and a smirking Genma. Ino: "Oi! Great now look what you did! He left"  
Genma: smirk  
After picking out your stuff, you went up to Ino who was arguing with Genma at the counter. You: "Hello"  
Ino: "Hi Jade! How are you"  
You: "I'm fine how about you"  
Ino: "Okay, but I would've been better if this jerk didn't mess up my make out session with Shika-kun! Grr"  
You: "And how about you Genma"  
Genma: "Fine, so I hear there's gonna be a little one hmm"  
You: O.O He walks up behind you putting his arms around you letting his hands rest on your stomach.  
Ino: O.O "Oh my Gosh!! Are you serious?!" squeal  
You/// "Yeah, I'm afraid there's gonna be a little Uchiha running around soon"  
Genma: "Thought so"  
Ino: "You had sex with Sasuke"  
You/// "Don't be so loud! And Yes!! Sasuke's the father"  
Ino: "Does he know?" You: look down "No"  
Ino: "I'm sorry"  
She looks down embarassed and ashamed. You smile at her as Genma squeezed you comfortingly.  
You: smile "It's okay"  
Ino sniffles and she begins to cry.  
You: "Ino-chan? Are you"  
She runs up to you and wraps her arms tightly around you. Sobbing, she pushed her head onto your shoulder.  
Ino: sobbing "I'm so sorry!" sob "I was so mean to you!" sob "Could you ever forgive me"  
You: sniffle "Ino"  
Genma hugs you tighter from behind. You:sniffle "Ino I forrgive you...just please stop crying, you're gonna make me cry"  
Ino: giggle "I'm sorry..." Pulls away  
You: smile "It's okay"  
Genma lets go and looks at the two of you. No one would've thought the two of you would ever become friends. You: "Oh, I should get going, Neji's gonna get worried"  
Ino: rings you up "That's $10" giggle "That's funny that Neji would worry. He doesn't seem like that kind of person, but I guess he has a soft spot for you"  
You: blush "No"  
Ino: "Sure, whatever you say. But just remember when we played truth or dare"  
You: blush  
Flashback  
Lee: "Neji truth or dare"  
Neji: "Fine truth"  
Lee: "Which girl in this room do you like and i mean as a girlfriend it can be more than one"  
Neji: "Jade or TenTen" he replied You then stopped laughing and quieted down hoping not to be noticed. End  
You: "Well I have to get going now, but before I do, do you know anywhere where i could get a job"  
Ino: "Here! I'll talk to my dad about it, then I'll call you okay"  
You: bow "Thank you so much! I'll be on my way now, Bye!" wave  
Ino: "Byes!" waves  
Genma: "Later"  
You grab your bags and walk to Neji's! 


	6. Chapter 6 Sasuke's Back!

It had been a month and a half since you had moved in with Neji. You were now 5 months pregnant and very much embarrased of your bulge. Everybody now knew you were pregnant...but they didn't know who the father was. Luckily your sensei had been out on missions so you didn't have to tell him. Telling Naruto was the hardest thing because it was at the same time that he told you about his crush on you. You rarely went out and usually spent your time cleaning and cooking for Neji, but Ino had pulled through and got you a good paying job in her parents flower shop. So much had happened you couldn't help but feel that life was just going to pass you by and that soon you would be a mother. For only five months your stomach was rather LARGE you thought, but Tsunade didn't seem to mind...actually she somehow seemed quite happy about your largeness. Life dragged on day by day it seemed, and yet still no sign of Sasuke...His team had found a replacement for him. His name Sai...he looked nice but from what you'd heard, he was the king of blunt. The days were unspeakably boring and painful...STUPID PREGNANCY MOOD SWINGS!!  
At moment you were sitting outside at a tea shop having a break from work. Neji insisted on you taking a break during th day. You hardly saw any of Neji, he was always out on missions. Thus you took your animals back so they now lived with you in Neji's house also. He didn't seem to mind at all. 

A waitress walks up to you interrupting your thoughts.  
Waitress: "Hello" smiles "How are you Jade?"  
You: "Hi! Kia" smile "Great! How are you?"  
Kia: smiles "I'm good! Is Neji back yet?"  
You: pout "No...It sucks I've been so lonely." :p  
Kia: looks at you pityingly "Your falling for him aren't you?"  
You: O///O "No!!" blush  
Kia: giggles "You can't hide it"  
You: "W-what?!"  
You hear Kia's boss yelling at her to get back to work.  
Kia: "sorry I gotta go! Call me later"  
You: "Okay! I promise"  
Kia: "Don't forget!"  
You: "Huh?"  
Kia: "Neji is coming home from his mission today"  
You: ///  
Kia: "Bye"  
You: wave "Byes"  
She walks off and you get up and go home back to Neji's. You clean and cook dinner waiting for him to come home. The hour is late and the street lights came on already. You start to carry the plate of chicken to the table when the doors open. Not even looking over your shoulder you say hello.  
You: "Hello, Neji!"  
You hear no reply and turn around with the plate still in your hands. You scream as you see who it is! Your hands shake and the plate falls from your hands crashing onto the floor shattering all over the kitchen. Your heart are filled with fear and suprise. As your eyes well up with tears you realize that your brain won't let you move the fact of this person just being here...it blows your mind...  
You: O.O "... 

You: "SASUKE?!..."  
You ran over to him stepping on the glass injuring your foot. You ignore the pain and stand in front of him. He looks you up and down and stops at your stomach. His eyes grow wide and you see anger start to rise in his cheeks.  
You: "Sasuke?...It's not what it-"  
Sasuke: "so...you and Neji...huh?"  
You: "No! I wouldn-"  
Sasuke: "Heh...I leave for a few months and this is what happens? Wow...I thought that you weren't a slu-"  
You: "Shut up!"  
Sasuke: "Why did you sleep with him?"  
You: "I didn't..."  
Sasuke: "Obviously you did."  
You: "No, Sasuke it's not-"  
Sasuke: "What?! It's not what?! Huh?!"  
Your eyes well up with tears and you begin to cry. He sighs looking at you pissed. You cover your face with your hands, but he grabs your wrists and pulls them down roughly. You look up at him with tears flowing down your face.  
Sasuke: "Why are you crying?! Shouldn't you be happy?! Or do you regret it now that I'm back to make you remember what we had?! I thought you loved me...Jade? What is wrong with you? You LIED to me!!"  
You: sniffle "N-NO! I didn't lie Sasuke! I swear it!! I do love you! You don't understand! Neji...he was just-"  
Sasuke: "Just what?! Sleeping with you cuz you got lonely?! You didn't think that you would get pregnant now did you?!"  
You: "SHUT UP!!! The baby is yours Sasuke!"  
Sasuke: O.O "Wha-"  
You: sniffle "If you would've even gave me a second to explain I would've told you! You Idiot! After you left everything fell apart! Neji took me in and gave me a place to live! My house was falling apart and I am going to have a baby! Your baby!"  
Sasuke: "Why didn't you tell me...?"  
You: "Do you know how many times I called for that month before you left?"  
Sasuke: "I-"  
You: "You avoided me! You got what you wanted so you just left me behind and ignored me! Do you know what that was like! I lived in that house for a month all alone before Neji talked with Tsunade and took me into his home asking for nothing in return! I love YOU Sasuke, but when someone is so nice and caring I couldn't help it! I needed help! I needed someone to be there for me! You were gone off doing who knows what and I was here waiting for you to come back! When I was sick Neji held back my hair and help me get up! When I was weak he was there to help me up! Where were you?! huh?! Where were you Sasuke! You were gone when I needed you mo-"  
He cut you off with a kiss. You started to cry and wrapped your arms around his neck. His arms wrap around your waist as he hugs you. He licks your bottom lip and you let him inside. Your toungues slide against eachother and you pull away. Burying your head into his shoulder you start to cry. Sasuke strokes your hair and nuzzles his nose into your hair.  
Sasuke: "I missed you, Jade"  
You: sniffle  
He lifts up your chin and looks straight into your eyes. You look into his trembling. Tears are still pouring down your face.  
Sasuke: "I'm sorry, Jade...I'm so sorry..."  
You: "I-It's O-"sob "It's okay-" sniffle "I'm just so glad you're back"  
He kisses you again lightly on the lips and wipes the tears from your eyes with his thumb. You collapse finally feeling the pain in your feet. Luckilly Sasuke catches you before you can hit the ground. You cringe in pain as he picks you up.  
You: "I'm sorry...I must weigh a ton"  
Sasuke: smirk "Just relax. I'm going to fix up your feet okay?"  
You: /// "Thank you"  
He brings you up to the bathroom where he cleans and bandages your feet after he removes the glass from them. He carries you down stairs and lays you on the couch on top of him. You fall asleep with your head on his chest.

Sasuke's P.O.V.  
You watched as she fell asleep on your chest. She moved her hands onto your chest and gently clung on to it. Your hand found it's way to her head, running through her hair every so often. You heard Jade whimper and her head snuggled closer into your chest. Smirking to yourself you decided to get up and clean up the mess she made when she dropped the plate of food. Never wanting to end this moment you sat there for a little longer when you heard the door open. There was the sound of frantic footsteps and you heard the familiar voice of Neji Hyuuga.  
Neji: "Jade?!"  
Jade: "Zzz..."  
End P.O.V.

Neji's P.O.V.  
You walk through the door, with your guests. You had invited a bunch of people over for a little party for Jade. You had invited Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu, Tonbo, Aoba, Hayate, Haku, Gaara, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Aoi, Shino, Sakura, Hinata, Anko, and Tsunade. She must've been lonely all by herself. The way she was acting before you left scared you. You could tell she was down, but she hid it so well. When you opened up the door, your heart stopped. There was a plate of food all over the floor. The glass from the plate was shattered all over and there was bloody footprints on the floor. You ran in without a second thought.  
You: "Jade?! JADE?!"  
no reply  
You: "JADE?! ARE YOU O-"  
A voice called out.  
Voice: "Shh...You'll wake her."  
End P.O.V.

Sasuke's P.O.V.  
You: "Shh...You'll wake her."  
Neji peered around the corner and spotted you and Jade. Anger and Rage filled his eyes. He jumped down the stairs and you stood up, setting Jade down gently.  
Neji: hiss "Sasuke! How dare you show your face here?!"  
You: smirk "What does it matter to you?"  
Neji: glare "Leave her alone! Don't you think you've done enough?!"  
You: "Why You Little!!"  
You raise your leg to kick him when something grabs hold of you...

CLIFFHANGER


	7. Chapter 7

??? O.O  
**Jade's P.O.V**  
You woke suddenly to the sound of yelling. Neji was standing in front of Sasuke.  
Neji: *glare* "Leave her alone! Don't you think you've done enough?!"  
Sasuke: "Why You Little!!"  
Sasuke raises his leg to kick Neji as you jump up and grab Sasuke around the waist preventing him from hitting Neji. Sasuke looks down at you.  
You: "Stop! Sasuke what are you doing?!"  
Sasuke: *glares at Neji* "jag off..."  
Neji: *glare*  
You stand up between the two and glare at Sasuke. The pain from your injured feet returns quickly making you wince and collapse. Luckily someone caught you....it was Neji. He lifted you up and set you back down on the couch.  
Neji: "Are you okay?"  
You: *nod* "Sorry"  
Sasuke: "She stepped on some glass...that's all"  
Neji: *glare* "Was I talking to you?!"  
Sasuke: *glare* "hn...whatever"  
You: "Sasuke..."  
Sasuke: "Fine...sorry Hyuuga...and thanks for taking care of jade"  
You: _ "Yes Neji thank you so much for everything"  
Neji: "It was my pleasure"  
You giggle and blush looking up at Sasuke who's glaring down at the floor.  
Neji: "I'll be right back"  
Little did you know he had told everyone that was waiting for the party about what happened and asked them to leave you alone for some time.  
Neji: "Jade...I'll give you some time to think about what you want to do. I'm going over to Naruto's so talk to Sasuke and make your decision..."  
You: "Oh....alright"  
You hear the click of the door and realize you're alone with Sasuke.  
Sasuke: "He doesn't waste anytime does he...?"  
You: "...."  
Sasuke: "Come here"  
He sits behind you wrapping his arms around you. You rest your head on his chest and look up at him. He smiles at you and kisses your forehead.  
Sasuke: "I love you"  
You: *snuggle* "I love you too...more than anything"  
Sasuke: "That's good to know" *chuckle*  
You: "What do you think i should do?"  
Sasuke: *thinking* "Whatever you want...it's your decision"  
You: "I want to be with you Sasuke....and I want to still get married...and I want to raise our child together! Do you want to be with me?"  
Sasuke: "Yes, more than anything. After you have the baby, we'll get married okay? Mrs. Jade Uchiha..."  
You: *blush* "Mmhmm..."  
You flinched and went wide eyed as you felt something inside you kick. Sasuke looked down at you worried.  
Sasuke: "What is it?"  
You: "I-I think the baby is kicking"  
Sasuke: O.O  
He reaches his hand down and places it on your stomach. The baby kicks again and you look up to see Sasuke smile. You are shocked...it isn't like him to smile like that. You smile and snuggle into his chest.  
Sasuke: "Wanna stay the night at my place?"  
You: "You mean Kakashi's?"  
Sasuke: -_- "yeah..."  
You: ^.^ "sure!"  
Sasuke picks you up and wraps you in a blanket so you don't get cold. You blush as he carries you through the streets of Konoha and up to Kakashi-sensei's door. He opens the door and walks inside carrying you up to his room where he lays with you until you fall asleep, right there where you belong...in his arms.  
*******************************************************************************

You wake up in the morning to find yourself alone in bed. Sitting up you search the room frantically for Sasuke. You hear a soft chuckle and turn to the doorway to see him standing there wearing the smirk you had become all too familiar with.  
Sasuke: *smirk*"Looking for something?"  
You: *pout* "Shut up!"  
You get up and run to him throwing your arms around him. He wraps his arms around you and kisses your forehead.  
Sasuke: "You don't know how much I've missed that smile of yours"  
You: *giggle*  
Sasuke: "Come on. Kakashi made breakfast and you need to eat."  
You: "Alright!" =^.^=  
You walked down the stairs and were greeted by the delicious smell of cinnomin rolls and pancakes. Kakashi set the table and served both you an Sasuke some breakfast. After you were done eating you thought about the past few months, about Neji, about everything he did for you, about the support and friendship everybody had showed you. Without them, you would probably not be here. Without Neji you would have given up. You look at Sasuke and think about how easily you had forgotten about everyone but him as soon as he came back. Guilty thoughts filled your head and weighed down on your shoulders.  
You: "Sasuke...?'  
Sasuke: "Hmm?"  
You: "I have to go take care of somethings.I'll be back in a little bit ok?"  
Sasuke: "Umm... sure? Do you want me to go with you?"  
You: "No, It's something i need to do on my own. I'll be ok." *smile* "I'll be back soon don't worry"  
Sasuke: *confused* "Oh... alright..."  
You: *get up and heads towards door* "Thank you Kakashi-sensei, breakfast was great!" *smile* "See you guys later"  
As soon as the door shut behind you, you ran. You ran back to Neji's house and knocked on the door. There were so many things that you needed to say to him. You wanted to thank him, to apologize for being such a bitch, to tell him really how much he did for you, but there was no answer. You knocked again. Still no answer. Finally you tried the handle. The handle was left unlocked so you just let yourself in. The sweet familiar smell of his house came swirling around you. You were really going to miss it here. Something was off though. The usually cheery, bright atmosphere was gone. The house felt rather dull and lackluster, something was missing.  
You: "Neji?"  
**No Answer**  
You walked around a bit further and called out his name again.  
You: "Neji?"  
There was a stir of movement upstairs so you decided to go up and check it out. You looked in his room and then the computer room, nothing. You went to check out your room... and thats were you found him. He was sitting on your bed with his head in his hands.  
You: "Neji?"  
Neji: "Just go..."  
You: "What?"  
Neji: "Just go back to him"  
You: "What's wrong?"  
Neji: "I'll have Kotetsu and Izumo bring your stuff to Kakashi's so you can just leave."  
You: "No... Neji, that's not why I'm here"  
Neji: "Then why are you here?!"  
You: "To see you"  
Neji: "Well you saw me... now you can go."  
You: "No... No Neji I can't go."  
Neji: "What are you talking about?"  
You: "Oh Neji, I have been so selfish! I'm so sorry!"  
Neji looks up at you confused. You broke into tears as you saw that he had been crying. You ran to him and threw your arms around him. He wrapped his around you and stroked your hair.  
You: "I'm so sorry, Sasuke came back and as soon as I saw him I forgot about everything else. All this time Neji, all this time you have been here for me, you helped me when I was sick, gave me a place to live, became my best friend, respected my decisions and cared about me and I never thought about what you've done until now. I was so ungrateful. When Sasuke came back I just left you, I left you here and forgot about everything you've done for me. I'm sorry, Neji, I really am."  
Neji: "It's ok, Meeko-chan, Don't worry so much"  
You: "No, it's not ok."  
Neji: "Really, don't worry about it."  
You look into his eyes and saw how hurt he was. He looked away and cleared his throat.  
Neji: "I'll have Kotetsu and Izumo bring your stuff over later today, ok?"  
You: "No... If it's alright with you, I would like to stay here for a while."  
Neji: "But... what about Sasuke?"  
You: "He can wait until I'm ready. I'm so sorry to ask this of you, you have done so much for me already."  
Neji: "Why?"  
You: "Huh?"  
Neji: "Why do you want to stay here with me?"  
His question was filled with so much hurt you couldn't bear to look at him. After what seemed like an eternity, you opened your mouth to say something and look up at him. The same hurt eyes as before stared back at you. His hair hung down in his face and his headband was gone. You stared into his eyesand leaned forward.  
You: "I'm so sorry... I have been so blind"  
You closed the gap between the two of you and pressed your lips to his. His eyes closed and a single tear ran down his face. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he pulled you closer to him. Your lips moved in sync with his and you wrapped your arms around his shouldersas the kiss got deeper. After a while to two of you parted from each other and just hugged one another. You stayed like that for a while before either of you said anything.  
N  
eji: "So why?"  
You: "Because, I want to be here for you if you need me. I owe you one, baka!" *smile* "So what do you say?"  
Neji: "I guess I could work something out..." *smirk*  
**To be continued**


End file.
